The present invention relates to a wood handling tool and in particular to a multi-purpose tool which is functionally equivalent to a peavy, a cant hook, a ring dog, and a pulp hook. The aforementioned tools are generally known in the wood handling art, and for the most part are large or bulky and thus difficult to handle or carry.
By way of background, a typical peavy is a log handling tool having a long extended handle. A steel pike extends from the front end of the handle and a steel collar is mounted to the handle behind the steel pike. A steel hook is pivotally mounted to the steel collar. A good illustration of typical peavy is found in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,211,062.
A cant hook is similar to the above described peavy except that it does not include a steel pike extending from the front end of the handle. However, like the peavy, the cant hook includes a long, extended wooden handle. Illustrations of typical cant hooks are found in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,132,533; 2,229,334; 2,539,231, and 1,390,185.
Other known log handling tools, such as pulp hooks, are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,197,241; 3,310,331; 1,465,510; and 2,693,935.
A ring dog is another known wood handling tool. The ring dog includes a hook having a shank portion with an opening defined therein and a circular shaped handle extending through the opening on the shank. The hook is pivotal relative to the handle, and the ring dog is used for rolling logs.
It becomes evident from a review of the known log handling tools that, for the most part, they are large, bulky, and difficult to handle, as for example, the peavy and the cant hook. Furthermore, each of these tools serves only a single function. That is, the pulp hook is used to lift or carry logs, while a tool such as a ring dog, peavy or cant hook is used only to roll logs.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a multi-purpose log handling tool which is useful for both lifting and rolling logs, is compact and easy to handle, and can be folded into a convenient carrying position so that, for example, it may be worn on the belt of a lumberman.